A Night Out
by Sweet Sere
Summary: Iruka has caught the eye of a particular person. Will he fall into their trap? Or will he come out on top? Shonen-ai - Don't like, don't read.


Title: A Night Out

Author: PyroYume/Sweet Sere (depending on where you read this XD)

Summary: Umino Iruka, pre-genin teacher extraordinaire, has caught the eye of a particular person. Will he fall into their trap? Or will he prevail and come out on top?

Warning: One-shot; shonen-ai: KakaxIru; maybe kind of out-of-characterness; over-enthusiastic, helpful jounin (which we know never really helps lol); gambling; randomness

One last touch and he was ready for a night out with his friends. Clear, strawberry flavored lip gloss was smeared across his lips, making them glimmer and shine. He took a step back and took a long, calculating look at himself in the full length mirror that hung behind his door. Thick, black patent leather boots were on his feet and tied up to his knees and the four-inch platform had him towering over his usual height. Despite the difference in height, his body still moved with the grace of someone who was well used to the extra height.

His smooth, tan thighs glimmered thanks to the shimmer lotion Kurenai had lent him just for this purpose. His legs disappeared into scantily short, black, patent leather shorts that barely covered his ass. The shorts laced up in the front, not revealing anything but giving tantalizing glimpses of flesh. His eyes continued up his flat, toned stomach and well-defined chest, covered by a measly fishnet tank top. Again the revealed skin shimmered in the light as he shifted his weight. His shoulders and arms were bare, except for the five or six multicolored glow stick bracelets that trailed up both of his wrists. Around his neck was a glow stick necklace nestled beneath a black dog collar.

His face was shimmer-free, but his lips shined from the lip gloss and his eyes popped because of the kohl smeared around his eyes, highlighting the pools of chocolate brown that stared out from behind long lashes. His dark hair, normally up in a knot, was down around his face. He eyed his hair with a shimmer of confusion before his eyes lit up and he smiled. With a quick manipulation of his chakra, neon colored streaks spread out evenly through his hair, the colors matching his glow stick bracelets and necklace.

He felt chakra gathering behind him and, with a final appraising look at himself, turned to face the familiar chakra. A soft 'pop' was heard a moment later and a scantily clad girl appeared. Before he could really react, he was spun in a complete 360.

"I knew you still had it in you, Iruka-kun! Man! It has been YEARS since I've seen this side of you! We are so winning this bet!" the kunoichi gushed. Instead of blushing like many would have expected from the chuunin teacher, a sexy, confident smirk settled across his features and spread to his stance and aura.

"Anko-chan, you should know by now that I would _never_ pass up the opportunity to show up some jounin pricks. Besides, it never hurts to let loose every once in a while and this has been a long time coming."

Anko laughed and hooked her arm through his. She sent a smirk back at him. "This will teach Asuma and Genma not to doubt you, eh Iruka-kun?"

They shared a feral grin before they were gone from the apartment in a swirl of chakra.

~*~*~Two Days Ago~*~*~

With a polite smile at the jounin currently handing in a completed report, he busied himself looking it over and making sure everything was in order. Once he was sure it was completed, he stamped it and put it in a pile to be filed at the end of his shift.

"Thank you for your hard work, jounin-san." Iruka said politely. The jounin nodded and walked away.

It was a bright day outside and the mission room was slower than usual. Izumo and Kotetsu were leaning back in their chairs, chatting quietly about what their plans would be for later in the evening when they finished their shifts. Iruka, who was supposed to be trying to focus on grading his students' tests from earlier in the day, had drifted with his thoughts and was practicing balancing the pen in his hand on the tip of his nose in his distracted state.

The chuunin jolted, however, as the sudden noise of Izumo's chair legs hitting the floor broke the state of silence in the mission room. He blinked as he felt the large amount of chakra gathering in the center of the room. It took a second of concentration to realize it wasn't one mass of chakra, but many chakras materializing at once. While Iruka found this slightly odd, he quickly stuffed his school work into the bag by his feet and prepared to be bombarded with completed (and some not quite completed) mission reports. The first soft 'pop' was quickly followed by many more. The three desk chuunin blinked in complete shock at the scene that appeared in front of them.

Jounin and chuunin were in a huddled circle, their voices rising and falling as they argued with each over. Iruka shot a confused look at Izumo and Kotetsu, who just shrugged their shoulders in response and settled in to watch the amusement that had been provided. A quick glance over the group ensured Iruka that no one was holding anything that resembled a mission report. As the voices started getting louder and louder, the shinobi gathered seemed to be getting more aggressive. The teacher's eye started to twitch as he saw more than one hand reach for a weapon.

With the quick use of chakra manipulation, he amplified the sound of his hand as he brought it down on the desk in front of him, ignoring the amused look his friends sent him. The entire gathering of shinobi froze and many eyes turned to look at him with looks of shock, confusion, anger, and lastly, the one Iruka chose to ignore, curiosity.

"What is going on here?" he asked, his voice dangerously quiet as he glared at the gathering, not at all intimidated by all the weapon-bearing shinobi. "This is a place of work, not for fighting or arguing. You should all know better!" he continued as he kept a glare firmly in place. Finally the crowd moved and a female kunoichi walked forward confidently. She bowed to him, her short hair falling forward as much as it could as she watched him through her bangs.

"Sorry to interrupt you at work Iruka-sensei; however, to end this argument quickly and efficiently, we have a question for you." She spoke from her bowed position. Iruka raised an eyebrow and questioned her, his tone impatient and disbelieving.

"Anko, what would be so important, involving me, to cause this kind of commotion?"

Another shinobi stepped forward, a senbon sticking out of his mouth, which was opened in a large grin. His eyes sparkled with humor.

"Well, you see Iruka-sensei, Anko here was telling us about some of your childhood adventures over a nice cup of sake…more specifically, she was talking about the raves you guys used to go to." Genma started. Iruka raised an eyebrow and shot a look at Anko, who shrugged and smiled, not apologetic at all.

"Okay? So what does that have to do with this chaos?"

A ripple of murmurs shot through the crowd at the lack of denial. Kurenai stepped up next from the gathering of shinobi and took a place next to Anko.

"Well, we thought that she was pulling our leg, but your lack of denial proves that it must be true. Anko also made the claim that you could've seduced any person you wanted to back at those raves." Kurenai smiled brightly at Iruka, her red eyes twinkling mischievously. Iruka looked at Anko with surprise and a deep blush spread over his scarred nose and cheeks. He shot another glance at Anko, who grinned back devilishly. A loud laugh followed Kurenai's statement as Asuma slunk up next to Genma.

"Get this Iruka-sensei! She even went so far as to claim that you could seduce the un-seducable Copy Nin, Kakashi! How absurd is that? As if a lowly chuunin, a school teacher nonetheless, could actually have a chance with such a powerful jounin as Kakashi!" Asuma snorted before bursting into laughter.

"Don't underestimate Iruka! He could do it if he put his mind to it!" Anko yelled as she glared at Asuma. The room fell back into chaos as the argument started again. The leaders seemed to be Kurenai and Anko vs. Asuma and Genma.

The flush that had once been from embarrassment, now burned hotly from anger. His eyes narrowed into a deadly scowl and killer intent began to leak from him. As it began to fill the room, the chaos began to slowly come to a stop. All eyes fell on Iruka once again as he crossed his arms over his chest. Once he has everyone's attention, he spoke up.

"How dare you judge me and call me a 'lowly chuunin'. I'll take your challenge, if for no other reason than to teach you to not underestimate your fellow shinobi, no matter their rank!" He growled out at gathering. Everyone's attention shifted from the angry chuunin to the newest addition to the room, missing the smirk shared between the four jounin in charge of the mess.

Tsunade stepped into the fray, moving to the front of the crowd. Her face was serious as she turned to look at the gathered shinobi. With a shift of her robes and a motion to Shizune, who appeared next to her holding a notebook, pen poised to start writing, a large grin settled across her features.

"Now that the challenge has been made and accepted…" she paused to reach into her bosom, pulling out some yen. "5000 on Iruka-kun!" she called out. Chaos once again filled the room, this time led by the Hokage herself. Iruka groaned and slumped back into his chair, head down on the desk as he felt Izumo and Kotetsu pat his shoulders in a comforting manner.

A few minutes passed and suddenly the room fell into a scary quiet. Iruka lifted his head and glanced up, only to come face to face with the other (unknowing) participant of the bet. Iruka blushed slightly, but seeing the mission report in Kakashi's hand, he schooled his features into polite business.

He watched Kakashi glance around at the gathered shinobi questioningly before looking at Tsunade, who had odd bulges in her robes but was looking at Kakashi with a frightening grin on her face. Shizune's notebook and pen had disappeared and she stood next to Tsunade, holding Ton-ton. Her face was flushed pink as she looked anywhere but at Kakashi. As for the four jounin that had started the chaos, he noticed them watching Kakashi carefully. More than half of the gathered shinobi has mission reports in their hands and were lined up. Turning his attention back to Kakashi, he watched a slender brow raise before his head turned back to Iruka. Iruka put a strained smile on his face.

"Good day Hatake-san. Glad to see you are well." Kakashi nodded his head slightly in recognition of the normal greeting.

"Eventful day Iruka-sensei?" he asked nonchalantly as he handed over his mission report. Iruka took the report and began the normal routine of making sure it was completed.

"You have no idea." was the darkly muttered response that had Kakashi taking a second glance at the chuunin. With a sigh, Iruka stamped the mission report and again plastered a smile on his face. "Thank you for all your hard work Hatake-san."

Kakashi nodded again and with a last suspicious look around the room, transported out of the room. Where there was no longer any sense of Kakashi's chakra near the mission room, everyone let out a sigh of relief. Many of the shinobi, having placed their bets already, began to leave the room. Iruka cocked his head to the side as a thought crossed his mind.

"Hey Anko-chan?" he began innocently, ignoring the flinch the nickname got him from the jounin.

"Yes Iruka-kun?" she cautiously asked.

"Hatake-san doesn't exactly seem like the party animal type…how do you plan on getting him to the rave?" he continued in an innocent voice, not bothering to look up as he began his school work grading again.

Shocked silence met his question and he smirked to himself. The four jounin shared a confused look, before glancing over at Tsunade, who just shook her head.

"Making it a mission would leave Iruka no chance. You all know Kakashi would never compromise a mission." Tsunade stated matter-of-factly. The jounin sighed and Iruka only looked up when a new voice entered the conversation.

"In the name of this YOUTHFUL challenge between our wonderful Iruka-sensei, the chuunin who teaches the youth of our village to become wonderful shinobi, and four of our most PASSIONATE jounin, who are so filled with FIRE! I, Gai, shall contribute to this wonderful challenge, which unwittingly concerns my eternal rival by convincing Kakashi to go to this rave!" Gai struck a pose, a large, amused smile on his face. Tsunade smiled brightly and clapped her hands together.

"Great! Thank you Gai! Now, you must all excuse me but it is time for a drink!" Shizune sighed and muttered something about a mountain of paperwork as she started to trail after the Hokage. However, both were stopped by Gai, who raised a hand to halt their process and then struck another pose. Gai turned to stare hard at Iruka, who then proceeded to shift uncomfortable under the stare. After a moment of staring, Gai broke into a larger grin.

"Allow me to bet 10,000 yen on Iruka-sensei's success!" While everyone was busy staring at the green beast of Konoha, Iruka quickly gathered his things and slipped out the window with a quick wave to Izumo and Kotetsu. He managed to get home without anyone else stopping him. With a sigh of relief as he set his bag down, he couldn't help shaking his head a bit in disbelief of the day's events.

That had been two days ago, and after going through his supplies for the "mission", he had required Anko and Kurenai to provide him with the items he needed. They did so without complaint, although both had large grins on their faces every time Iruka made them go get him something new. Besides the two kunoichi, Iruka had managed to avoid the other jounin, including Kakashi.

A loud squeal broke him out of his revere as he was again manhandled and spun in a circle. Once he got his bearings again, he blinked at the flush on Kurenai's face as she kept looking him over. With a slight laugh, Iruka jokingly replied with "Down girl!" which left the kunoichi blushing a little bit more.

"Iruka-sensei! I never knew you had THIS in you!" she exclaimed. Iruka smiled and winked at her.

"Not 'sensei' tonight, Kurenai-san. Just Iruka." Was all he said as he started walking down the street towards the edge of Konoha. The girls shared a look before falling into step behind the chuunin. They walked in silence and soon met up with the rest of the challengers. Genma and Asuma were leaning up against the gate, laughing and joking with each other as they waited.

Iruka's eyes narrowed as he saw them and, without stopping his stride, walked right past them and through the gates. Kurenai and Anko laughed at the two male jounin, who stared in disbelief after Iruka. Iruka stopped at the edge of the forest, where a deep bass could just start to be heard echoing through the forest. Anko slid up next to Genma and pushed his jaw closed with one finger, a grin on her face.

"Do you still doubt my claim Gen-chan?" she asked coyly. Genma snorted.

"I still don't think he can seduce the Copy Nin." He stated matter-of-factly, although there was a hint of something underneath his sure tone. The boys pushed off the wall and the four of them started towards the edge of the forest where Iruka waited for them. A smirk graced his face as he gave Genma and Asuma a quick once over.

"You two look like you've never been to a rave before?" he asked, sickeningly sweet. Both men were dressed as if they were just going out for a night on the town in nice dark blue jeans, dark tank tops covered by a nice dress shirt left unbuttoned. Anko shared a grin with Iruka and before either male jounin knew what had happened, they were spun in a complete circle. During their spin, Iruka and Anko took their dress shirts and just flung them into the forest, then Anko proceeded to use a kunai to make very precise rips in both the jeans and the tank tops, showing off their bodies nicely without over doing it. Meanwhile, Iruka had again tapped into his chakra and had streaked Asuma's hair with neon colors and colored the tips of Genma's hair with bright neon green. Kurenai patted the Anko and Iruka on the back for their good work while the two male jounin merely looked at each other in shock.

Iruka smiled at them and then continued into the forest. The jounin behind him began to banter as they got closer and closer to the music. Finally, they broke into a clearing lit by lights strung through the tress. Colored lights flashed and strobe lights broke through the night as heavy techno dance music flooded through the clearing. The clearing was filled with scantily clad people, dancing, milling about, conversing, or just drinking at tables that were set up at the other end of the clearing. There were platforms set up and cages hanging from the highest tress. Scantily clad men and women were dancing in the cages, catching many eyes as they used their glow sticks to draw attention to their movements in the dark night.

Iruka took a deep breath as the surroundings washed over him. As he released his breath, he felt a confidence slide into place that had been missing. He opened his eyes and a smile slid onto his face as his entire stance relaxed. As if his companions did not exist, he strutted into the dancing crowd, his hips swaying seductively as he went.

All eyes followed him as he started to dance in the crowd. They watched him start to move his hips slowly at first until he found the beat of the music. They became entranced with his movements as his arms, encircled with many glow sticks, began to move with the rest of his body. His entire body moved together seductively. Suddenly, their view was blocked as Gai appeared in front of him, Kakashi in tow.

"Hello my fellow jounin! It is wonderful to see you all here tonight at this amazing show of YOUTH from the citizens and shinobi of Konoha!" he smiled widely after his proclamation. Kurenai gapped at them.

"You guys look like you've been to this scene before." The red eyed jounin stated.

Gai wore a tight black body suit with neon green glow sticks around his neck and wrists. Clunky black leather boots buckled up to his knees and bright green and orange streaked through his hair.

Kakashi wore ripped black jeans that hugged his hips and legs closely, holes showing tempting glimpses of creamy flesh in spots there were almost inappropriate. His muscular chest was bare, scars showing proudly. A think black collar latched around his neck and glow sticks were around his wrists. A black bandana was tied around his head, covering his nose and mouth while his hair was styled so that it covered his Sharingan eye.

"We once had a mission that involved infiltrating a rave to reach our target. We had to fit in." Kakashi said before Gai could open his mouth to answer. Anko leaned to the side, trying to locate Iruka in the crowd. Kakashi noticed the movement as everyone else tried to subtly follow her example.

Before Kakashi knew what they were looking for, his attention found its way to a dancer that had apparently just climbed onto the tallest platform in the middle of the dance floor. He watched the man's hips move to the fast beat as the rest of his body moved with his hips. The glow sticks around the man's wrists created an almost dizzying effect as they streaked through the dark night. Dark, shoulder length hair streaked with the colors of his glow sticks covered the face of the male dancer. Kakashi's attention never wavered as he felt Gai shift next to him and look around.

"May I ask where our youthful Iruka-sensei has gotten to?" Gai questioned innocently, pretending that he hadn't noticed where Kakashi's attention had fallen.

Kakashi's eye widened as he realized just who he was staring at. He schooled his features into boredom immediately and pointed towards the school teacher. Genma's senbon fell out of his mouth as he gapped.

"Damn!" was all he could manage. Kakashi blinked and then started through the crowd of dancers, his gaze never leaving his target. Behind him, the others began whispering furiously.

Iruka, through lidded eyes, watched Kakashi's approach. A smirk formed on his face as he kept moving. 'I haven't even done anything and yet I managed to catch his attention. This is a little easier than it should be.' He thought. A sudden feeling of guilt and self-consciousness almost made him falter in his movements, but he quickly pushed those feelings away and kept moving. When Kakashi reached the bottom of his platform, he flipped the hair out of his face and met Kakashi's burning gaze. He smiled invitingly and gestured for Kakashi to join him.

His eyes lowered as he took in the full effect of Kakashi's outfit. An almost dizzying feeling of _want_ thrummed through his entire body. It was in that exact moment that Iruka realized that he had wanted Kakashi for a while now. That the feelings he had always shoved aside when he had seen the silver haired jounin were a want and need that went deeper than just lust, although that played a large part of it. 'Well this just became a bit more difficult' Iruka thought to himself with a mental sigh.

Soon Kakashi stood on the platform with him. Iruka pushed everything aside and grinned, putting an arm around Kakashi's neck. He pulled the jounin up flush against his front as he coaxed the jounin to start moving in time with his hips.

"So nice to see you, Kakashi. Never thought I'd catch you at a scene like this in a million years." His grin became coy as Kakashi hooked his arms around Iruka's waist, keeping up with the chuunin, surprisingly enough. Kakashi leaned a bit closer to Iruka's ear so he wouldn't have to raise his voice so much.

"I could say the same to you Iruka-sensei." Kakashi replied, his voice ghosting over Iruka's ear, causing the chuunin to shiver slightly at its closeness. He recovered quickly as he went against the simple pattern they had fallen into. He rotated his hips before grinding against Kakashi as he threw his head back, exposing his throat to the jounin. He smirked as he felt Kakashi pause at his sudden change before he threw himself back into the dance more wholeheartedly. Iruka took the opportunity to turn himself in Kakashi's arms, so that his ass was rubbing against Kakashi's front. He grabbed Kakashi's hands, which had removed themselves from his body as if the jounin wasn't sure where to put them in this new position. Iruka placed Kakashi's hands on the front of his hips, dangerously close to the ties of his shorts. Iruka turned his head to the side and caught Kakashi's gaze, watching the spark of interest that flared to life with his reply.

"It's just Iruka for tonight Kakashi. A sensei has no place here."

Kakashi grinned, his eye crinkling up as he curled his thumbs through the belt loops on the front of Iruka's shorts. In response, Iruka slung one arm behind him and around Kakashi's neck as he rested his head on Kakashi's shoulder, keeping his gaze.

The jounin's guard was raised again as a mischievous look crossed Iruka's face. An innocent smile crossed his face as he again broke their pattern, moving his leather clad ass against Kakashi's jean clad front. Kakashi took a steadying breath as he raised an amused eyebrow at the chuunin, who continued to smile innocent. Kakashi leaned forward and used one hand to tilt Iruka's face up towards his. He lowered his face until their lips were only a hair's breath away from between his bandana.

"Someone likes to dance dirty, ne Iruka?" Iruka's breath caught in his throat as Kakashi pulled back to clearly see Iruka's face. Iruka blinked a moment before he let out a laugh and grinned.

"You have no idea Kakashi!" was all Iruka said before he used the hand around the back of Kakashi's neck to pull the jounin closer so he could lean up and press a kiss against Kakashi's lips through the black bandana. The next moment Iruka jumped off the platform and started sauntering over to his friends, who were giving catcalls and whistling at them from the side of the bar.

Iruka couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he leaned over the bar, ass waving temptingly in the air. He felt Kakashi appear behind him as the bartender walked over. The older man smiled graciously at Iruka.

"Hey there! It's been awhile Iruka-kun! What can I get for you?" Iruka grinned impishly.

"Can I please get seven shots?" The bartender laughed at the mischievous look on the younger man's face as he placed the shots in front of the chuunin. Iruka nodded his thanks and handed a shot out to everyone. Once everyone had one, Iruka raised his shot and the others followed suit.

"To friends, fun, and a _great_ night." Iruka said, locking eyes with Kakashi and winking before the group clinked their glasses together and downed their shots. Iruka put his shot glass down and turned back to the bar, leaning over to get the bartender's attention. He froze as he felt a hand grope his backside.

Raising an eyebrow, he flipped his hair over his shoulder and looked behind him. A man he had never seen before was leering at him with a grin on his face.

"Hey babe how would you like to dance?" came the man's raspy voice.

"Sorry, but I'm busy with my friend's right now. Would you please remove your hand from my ass?" Iruka asked, his voice tight with warning while keeping his face polite. The chuunin watched as the man's drunken gaze moved over his friends, only really seeing Kurenai and Anko. His gaze fell back on Iruka and his hand squeezed again. Just as Iruka went to snap at the other man, he felt himself get pulled back against a bare chest. A hand rested possessively on his hips as the arm tightened around him. A slight blush crossed his cheeks, especially as the lower half of his body reacted to the growl that escaped from the man pressed behind him.

"I do believe that Iruka told you to leave him alone." Kakashi stated quietly, killer intent slowly leaking out. The drunken man's eyes widened, locked on Iruka's fishnet covered chest.

"You're a GUY! And apparently a gross fucking FAG!" The drunken guy sneered. Iruka's eye twitched and suddenly his fist connected with the guy's face, knocking him unconscious and sending him flying backwards into another group of people. Iruka was seething as he turned to look at his group of companions. Anko looked extremely worried while everyone else was either concerned or amused.

"Fuck this all! Fuck this bet; fuck this goddamned rave; fuck this entire thing! I am going the fuck home!" he said, deadly quiet. He disappeared into the night before anyone could say anything.

Kakashi looked over at Anko, who now looked upset. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Well I guess that plan didn't work."

The rest of the jounin sighed before Kurenai looked questioningly at Anko.

"Would Kakashi-kun be safe enough if he went after Iruka? This situation can be salvaged." She said softly. Next to her, Gai perked up.

"Yes! We cannot fail! The hearts of Kakashi and Iruka depend on the success of this mission!" Gai announced seriously. Kakashi blinked at the group around him.

"Yes! This could still work! And now that the bet is out of the way, Iruka won't have any reason to doubt Kakashi's earnestness! The two _need_ to get together!" Anko yelled, pumping her fist in the air victoriously. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." He said seriously before he was forced to dodge Anko's fist as she glared at him.

"What the HELL are you still doing here? Go get the man of your dreams you idiot! We didn't do all of this for nothing!" The purple-haired kunoichi screamed at the jounin. Kakashi didn't need to be told twice and quickly took off towards Konoha.

It took Kakashi a bit of time to find the irate chuunin, having searched the places he had noticed the man like to spend the majority of his time. Finally, he came across him on top of the Hokage monument, sitting at the edge of the mountain with his feet swinging lazily over the edge. Brown hair was back to normal and glow sticks had been shed onto the grass around him. The teacher's face was blank, eyes staring unseeingly out over the village. Kakashi approached, making no attempt to hide his approach.

"There was a bet made among the jounin and chuunin of the village that said I could seduce you into my bed tonight. Such a load of bullshit and waste of my time." Iruka said quietly as Kakashi settled next to him. The jounin leaned back onto his arms and looked up at the stars.

"But yet you went along with it? Why?" he kept his voice quiet also, though he was curious for an answer.

"Because I let them rile me up; my anger took control and I lost my rationale;" he was quiet for a moment before he gave his final answer, "because I wanted the chance to get closer to you with an excuse to get out if you outright shot me down."

Kakashi snorted in amusement, watching carefully as Iruka's shoulders slumped a bit more.

"We are a lot more alike than you'd think, Iruka." He murmured. Iruka turned to look at him, a confused look on his face. Without warning, Kakashi pulled the bandana down to rest around his neck before leaning in to capture Iruka's lips in a kiss. When they broke apart, Kakashi grinned. "I only came up with the bet so I could kiss you without you hitting me or yelling at me."

Iruka blinked for a moment before he started laughing. He swung his arm and hit Kakashi in the arm, causing him to pout.

"You idiot! Why couldn't you just ask me out like a normal person?"

"Since when am I a 'normal person'? Besides, I didn't have any information on whether or not you were into guys, let alone me. When I overheard Anko bragging about your days frequenting the raves and all the boys and girls you had seduced, I decided that it was worth a chance to involve your friends and mine and once they heard me out and interrogated the hell out of me, they came up with the plot and involved half of Konoha in the quest to," and he quoted the next phrase, "'Unite the Scarecrow and Dolphin of Konoha!'" He finished explaining himself, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Iruka grinned, eyes sparkling before he tackled Kakashi without warning. Kakashi let out a surprised sound as he suddenly found himself flat on his back with a mischievous chuunin straddling his hips, face right above his own.

"That's an interesting story Kakashi. Now that you know that I like men, and, more specifically, I _really_ like you, how about we get dinner tomorrow night? Just you and me and we can really try our hand at this whole dating scene?"

Kakashi smiled.

"That sounds like a plan Iruka."

"Good!" Iruka replied with a grin as he leaned forward and captured Kakashi's lips in a kiss. Just as it started to heat up, Iruka pulled away with an impish grin. "I'll see you tomorrow night at 6pm Kakashi-kun! Don't be late!"

And then he was gone. Kakashi blinked before letting out a loud laugh. As he felt the others approach, he put his mask back into place and quickly readjusted himself, not bothering to wipe the smile off his face. Anko was the first to appear.

"Well? How did it go? Did you hook yourself a dolphin?" she asked excitedly.

"Maa…more like the dolphin hooked the scarecrow." Kakashi said, amused. Tsunade, who had joined them during their search for Kakashi, put her hands together. She tilted dangerously, cheeks pink from alcohol.

"I knew Iruka wouldn't let me down! Woo! I love winning a bet!" she laughed loudly as the others tried to shush her up. Kakashi's eye brow rose as he stood up.

"You guys actually bet on Iruka and I? What _exactly_ was the bet?" he asked, voice deadly. Gai and Anko started to back up while the others looked kind of guilty.

"We bet on who would ask who out first…" Kurenai admitted sheepishly. Kakashi's eye narrowed and across Konoha, Iruka looked curiously out his window as familiar screams echoed through the night.


End file.
